The present invention relates generally to vehicular rear view mirrors, and more specifically, to adjustable rear view mirrors wherein selective actuation of a switch causes the rear view mirror to angle from its centered position to positions angled either to the left or right side of the centered position to enlarge the area of vision to the left rear and right rear of the vehicle operator.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,075, issued Aug. 3, 1965, which discloses an adjustable rear view mirror for motor vehicles which can be angled to the left and right side of a centered position to eliminate the blind areas to the left side rear and the right side rear of the motor vehicle. These mirrors have generally been angled by electrically driven motors or solenoids. Mirrors driven by such components inherently do not have a long service life.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable rear view mirror that is angled by bimetal elements.